


Festivids Reveal - Deathproof

by luminosity



Category: Deathproof (movie)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	Festivids Reveal - Deathproof

Yes, yes, I did. I made a Quentin Tarantino vid for [](http://suburbannoir.livejournal.com/profile)[**suburbannoir**](http://suburbannoir.livejournal.com/) this year. Deathproof was part two of his and Robert Rodriguez's homage to the grindhouse/drive-in movie exploitation films of the 70's, and I believe that this one holds up much better than the first half of the set, RR's Planet Terror. Quentin Tarantino movies also have an underlying hilarity to them, even the most serious ones, and Deathproof is no exception. Yes, it's gruesome and scary, and Stuntman Mike is the stuff of nightmares, but it was so over the top that I had to laugh.

I wasn't sure what [](http://suburbannoir.livejournal.com/profile)[**suburbannoir**](http://suburbannoir.livejournal.com/) wanted in this vid, so I went for what I wanted, which was to lay out the insane misogyny of Stuntman Mike and his receiving his just desserts. I hope it came through.

 

It's downloadable here at my [dropbox](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/1410821/deathproof.zip).

After I had done the vid and uploaded it, I realized that I also made a QT vid last time I did Festivids. Maybe I'll start a trend!


End file.
